The Prince of Pirates
by phoenix1254
Summary: Boa Hancock's son, Boa Adonis, who was kept by the Empress in the island, finally breaks free and decides to sail the sea, like his father, deciding to gather a crew of strong people. Can he oppose the government like his dad? Will he be able to meet the father he is longing for, despite the father being in a whole level of strength? Rated T, or M in future chapters. Please try!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters in the actual anime.**

**This is my first fanfic! *smile* Enjoy!**

**Life.0: Prologue**

Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock, Most beautiful woman that has walked the land, was walking back and forth from her chambers. Despite the years that had passed, she retained her youthful face and body, maybe it was an effect of the Mero Mero no Mi, in which she owe her powers from. But why is the Pirate Empress looking like she has a heavy load on her shoulders?

"What do you mean you can't find him in the island!?" She said, leaning back and pointing to the women who bowed before her. "You aren't looking for him with all you got! Find him at all cost! You must not let him get away from this island!"

"Yes, Snake Princess!" They said and ran outside, while Hancock holds her forehead and looks in the window. "Where are you…?"

The beautiful empress was really troubled. She treasured that man like she has treasured his father. Her own son. The first man to be born in the Amazon Lily, still unknown reasons how the Empress' child is not a girl.

_"__Mother, I'm gonna look for my father in the New World." A handsome 17 year old boy, with short messy black hair, crystal blue eyes and clothes fit for a royal prince said as he bowed before the Pirate Empress._

_"__It's not going to happen. It's a dangerous world out there, my son." Hancock said with obvious concern on her voice._

_"__Mother, I am 17. I know what is dangerous and not." He argued._

_"__You don't know how cruel it is out there!" Hancock argued, remembering the times she and her sisters were at the mercy of Tenryuubito._

_"__How am I supposed to know if you kept me locked up in this island my entire life?" Her son argued and rose from his previous position._

_"__That's what I'm preventing you to know! Believe me, my son. I know what's going on out there…" She said._

_He looked away from her. "If you won't let me sail on my own… then at least let me join the Kuja Pirates!" _

_Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold's eyes widened at the young man's proclamation._

_"__Young Master, the Kuja Pirates is restricted only for women, I'm afraid that letting you live here in Amazon Lily is the biggest exception we can make."_

_"__Elder Nyon!" Sandersonia and Marigold said bowing at the previous empress._

_"__Gloriosa." Hancock said uninterested. "What did I say about uttering those words in front of my son!?"_

_"__What is this about the biggest exception, mother!?" He yelled._

_"__It was nothing, don't give much thought to it!" Hancock defended. She can't let her son know that he was an unwanted existence._

_"__Enough hiding it, Hancock." The former empress said with a glare at the Snake Princess. "Boa Adonis, you, the only man who was born in Amazon Lily, wasn't supposed to live. Your birth initiated __a coup d'état inside the island, with those who want to kill you, and those who wants you to live. We were able to calm them down, but as you know, you must absolutely not get involved in any of the affairs of our islands towards the outside world. It's strictly prohibited for you to join the Kuja Pirates."_

_"__Begone from my sight, irritating woman!" Hancock picked up the old woman and threw her off the window. "Pay no attention towards that old lady's blabbering, my son! Everyone in the island loves you! She's mixing her information with someone else!"_

_He looked down and turned his back. "Don't worry, mother. I would no longer give you any trouble."_

_"__My son… Yes… now if you would return back to your-" Hancock was stopped when suddenly he removed his cape and stepped at it. "What're you doing, Adonis!?"_

_"__This is what the island wanted, as a prince, I should give them what they wanted."_

_"__You're spending too much time listening to Elder Nyon's lecture, Adonis!" Sandersonia said, trying to beat some senses towards the stubborn prince._

_"__I'm sorry, Aunt Sandersonia, Aunt Marigold, Mother… but even if I do good things, save the women from danger, and even helped the war planning, this island will never accept me."_

_"__Of course they will, Adonis! I am your mother, the Empress of Amazon Lily! They're queen! They have no choice but to obey my every whim!"_

_He didn't turn back, Hancock tried to stop him, but she can't bear to turn him to stone. He started running away, in the pursuit of the Gorgon Sisters, but they soon lost sight of him._

"Damn that Gloriosa! She's the reason for all of this…"Hancock kicked the wall which broke from the force of her kick.

"He couldn't have gone that far from the island… this is the Calm Belt. It's infested with Sea Kings!" Marigold tried to calm her sister.

Hancock's eyes widened. "You're right! He musn't have gone that far… at all costs…. I must protect him from the dangers of the outside world."

"Snake Princess! But if what he's telling is true… then…" Marguerite said.

"The Saga of 'The Pirate King Returns to Amazon Lily' will begin." Sweet Pea followed.

"That's right…" Aphelandra soon agreed.

Hancock blushed madly, and her expression quickly changed, from a protective mother to a madly in love teenager. "A-Ah~ L-L-Luffy… will… STOP FILLING MY MIND WITH UNNECESSARY THOUGHTS! If something were to happen to my son… I'm going there to find him!"

"SNAKE PRINCESS!"

*Bay in of Amazon Lily*

Elder Nyon, formerly known as Gloriosa made her way towards the coast, where Adonis was, stealing a small boat from the docks.

"Can't stop me, old hag." He said, jumping to the boat and fixing the things he put there.

"Stop calling me that! If only you have inherited your father's attitude instead of your mother…"

"They must be going to party now, huh… The man is gone from the island."

"This is gonna break your mother's heart." Gloriosa said looking at the young man as his usual messy hair was blown by the wind. "Just like his father…"

"The whole Queendom is losing its faith on my mother, as she lets a man stay in the Island of Women. I can't possibly let that continue, old hag." He said taking the paddles. "Tell her goodbye for me will you?"

"Hmph. You aren't even man enough to go there and tell her yourself!?"

"That's right. I'm a weakling. I can't use my haki efficiently. But I'll face her again… when she can finally be proud of me."

"There are sea kings infesting the waters. How will you survive that?" Gloriosa said.

Adonis grinned widely, and chuckled. "I have some Yuda pets… my mother taught me how to tame them, and I'm taking something from you, old hag. Hope you don't mind."

"Hm? And what would that be?" Gloriosa said and his eyes widened. "C-Could it be…"

He winked. "Thanks in advance!" he smirked and began paddling away from the old woman who's still at shock.

**Notes: I chose Adonis as the name particularly because the inhabitants of Amazon Lily are named after flowers or plants and Adonis is connected with a plant, and I don't want the name to be girly**

**Please Review! It will mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I think this chapter sucks but I promise I'm going to try my best on the next chapters**

**Life.1: The Devil Fruit**

"Luffy, what're you staring at?" Nami said going towards her captain's side. Luffy was staring at the direction where the Red Line is.

"Ah, nothing, nothing. I just remembered someone." He said with a grin.

"Hm? Your family?" Robin said closing the book she was reading, and is quite interested that Luffy misses his family, since he usually don't talk about them.

"Nah, not them. Grandpa stopped me from saving Ace, but I don't hate him, and I don't spend that much time with dad." He said.

"Well, that's new, anyway, Pirate King, where are we heading?" Nami said looking at her Log Pose.

"OOH! SOMEWHERE WITH FOOD!"

"Luffy! Every island got food!" Usopp shouted.

After using the Yuda, a snake species that the sea kings won't dare attack, adn getting away from the Calm Belt, Adonis' boat was brought towards an island.

"If I'm going to be a pirate… I need, a navigator… a cook…what else does mother has on her ship?" His face became red from too much thinking. "AH! I got it! A pet snake!"

The two Yudas looked at each other and sweat dropped.

He spun his arms around to remove the stress from rowing, and ran towards the city. He looked around in amazement. "Wow, there are men and women here! Unlike in Amazon Lily…"

He looked around and gritted his teeth at the kitten playing in his way. His 'Hancock genes' kicked in, and kicked the kitten away. "Who would dare, leave a kitten standing in my way!?"

The men raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell?" The girls looked at him and chuckled. "He's so hot" "He's like a stuck-up prince."

He realized what he had done and continued walking, approaching a lady who was staring at him passionately. "Do you know where I can get a navigator?"

"A…what?" The lady raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to be a pirate!" He grinned widely, and with that, he was kicked out of the city.

A vein popped in his head and he pointed at the people who glared at him. "How dare you kick me out of your city!?"

"We hate pirates! They take everything from us! Now buzz off before we call the navy!" they raised their weapons and pointed it at him.

Adonis ran back to his small boat and told the Yuda to find another island.

That night, Adonis' stomach growled. "Haven't eaten since morning… ah… my food are all gone already…" He then saw a small circle bundle in the side. He took it and opened it, revealing a black devil fruit with white swirls.

"This fruit was in that old hag's house, wonder what's this for? Hm, I only took it because it was in a chest, I thought it was money…" He sighed and ate it. "TASTES HORRIBLE!" He said, but he continued taking bites, as a hungry man will not care how horrible it tasted, as long as his stomach got full. He fell. "It tasted extremely horrible… how did I even manage to eat it?"

* * *

"WHAT DIDYOU JUST SAY, GLORIOSA!?" Hancock exclaimed angrily at the old woman, it was rare enough to see the Gorgon sisters walking in the streets at night, but here they were creating a scene.

"Calm down, Big sister!" The two said behind her.

"Your son stole the devil fruit that Rayleigh entrusted to me, and he set off in his boat."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T BUTTED IN WHEN WE WERE TALKING THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE MIGHT BE EATEN BY SEA KINGS AS WE SPEAK!? AND YET YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM!"

"There was no use stopping him, Hebihime! You of all people should know-" Gloriosa said

"-Sama." Hancock said irritated.

"Huh?" Gloriosa gritted her teeth. "Hebihime-sama! You of all people should know that Monkey D. Luffy's undying will has been drilled into your son's brain! Like father like son, right?!" Gloriosa argued.

Sandersonia and Marigold looked around at the growing spectators. "Go back to your houses!"

The women all rushed back to their houses and closed their doors. Hancock picked the old woman in annoyance and brought her towards the castle.

"Unhand me, Hebihime!"

"-sama!" Hancock said with a frown

"Unhand me, Hebihime-sama!"

She then threw Gloriosa in the floor and looked down on her. "If something happens to my son, I'll turn you to stone and crush you to unrecognizable bits!"

Gloriosa closed her eyes.

"Sonia, Mari! Ready the ship. We're going to look for Adonis and bring him back."

* * *

Adonis looked at the clear sea as the Yuda sailed him towards another island they saw.

"O-O-OH! Fish! Finally some decent food!" He grinned and jumped in the sea, but in the instant that he jumped, his body betrayed him, all strength leaving his body, his arms and legs grew limp, unable to move. "W-What's happening… I'm…" He said, sinking further into the sea.

The wind blew hard as he sunk further, the currents are also getting faster. The Yudas dove to help him lifting him off of the water. He panted. "W-What happened… I'm the fastest swimmer in all of Amazon Lily…" He climbed back to the boat. He looked at his arms and legs. They seem to be still weak and powerless.

Hours passed and the heat from the sun dried him up and the powers returned back. Just as it returned, the boat was docked on a small island, he walked towards the city again, this time, they looked friendly, he assumed.

"Hello, do you know someone who can provide me a ship? And a navigator?" He asked an old man who was shopping for food.

"You're in luck young man! I sell ships, and my son is a navigator!" He said with a kind smile.

Adonis smiled widely. "Finally!" He said and as thanks, he helped the old man in carrying the goods.

**Note: Okay, does anyone have any idea what should he have first in his crew? Thank you for reading! Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life.2**

Adonis has helped the old man towards the house on top of a hill overlooking the sea. "Ah, old man, you live quite far…"

"What's wrong, haven't lifted things as far as this?"

"Well, I mean from here towards the town, it's quite far." He set down the things on a table. He looked around the house. "And your son?"

"He's in the docks, checking the ships. He wanted to go out to the sea, but he doesn't know how to sail. He knows how to navigate though…" The old man said and took the things from the bags and washed the vegetables.

"So, old man, how much are you going to sell a ship?" He said scratching his head.

"One ship costs 70,000,000 Beli." The old man said, and Adonis fell from his seat. "C-Can't I get a discount?"

"Sorry, lad, I can't. The ships I sell are high in quality, complete with cannons and its base is lined with Kairouseki." The old man said.

"B-But… I only got 10,000,000 Beli that I stole from that old hag's treasure chest with that weird fruit." He sighed in disappointment. "I got an idea~! How about I loan that ship, then I'll pay you when I got the money!"

"Impossible!" The old man said.

"I'll take your son as my navigator."

"Well…" Before the old man could decide the doors burst open, and funny looking men went inside, tying up Adonis and the old man.

"What's happening?" Adonis said, and one of the men took him by the shoulder.

"Hehe~ do you think the captain would like this one?" One said.

"Captain? You're… pirates?!" Adonis said struggling, analyzing how the men dress.

"Be thankful! You'll be serving with the "Iron Mace" Alvida! The most beautiful woman in the sea, and is the ally of the Shichibukai, Buggy!" The men took him and Adonis wondered. 'Most Beautiful? I thought it was mother… someone took her title already?'

"Leave the old man here!" They said.

"Wait!" Adonis continued struggling.

"This island is under the protection of the Buggy-Alvida Alliance! If their flag is removed from this island, pirates will swarm here!"

"I don't get it, you guys are pirates as well, right?"

"Silence!"

They took him to a ship, were men and women scrub the floors. Sitting on a large throne inside the ship was a beautiful woman, who wore skimpy clothing, and with an iron mace on her shoulders. She looked young as well.

She smiled at him. "What a handsome young man you got… it's such a pity for him if he'll scrub the floor, don't you think?"

"You're…the most beautiful?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I am! What's with that tone though?"

"I know someone more beautiful than you." He said, the people behind him panicked.

"What did you say!?" Alvida stood up angrily, "I, Iron Mace "Alvida" is the MOST beautiful woman in all of the seas!"

"Not as beautiful as the Pirate Empress." Adonis said, with a clueless face on what's going on.

"It's such a pity to destroy such a handsome and heart captivating face, but… I'm going to crush you!" She aimed her mace at him and hit his head with it, but to everyone's surprise, a glowing purple barrier formed around him that cackled with black lightning.

"A Devil-Fruit User!?" Alvida said stepping back.

"Devil… Fruit? What's that?"

"I can't believe it… he knew about the Pirate Empress, yet he doesn't know about the Devil-Fruits! He grew up like that without knowing those?"

"Hey, I'm asking you guys, what's a devil-fruit user?"

"A Devil-Fruit user is one who gains supernatural powers, like stretching your body, transforming to smoke, transforming to an animal…"

"Animal… just like my aunts…" Adonis said then shook his head. "No… it's a curse of the Gorgons!"

"Curse of what? I don't know what you're talking about…"

Adonis sweat dropped. "Long ago, in the Calm Belt, there is a monster that turns people to stone called a Gorgon. My mother and her sisters bravely defeated it, but the gorgon in its dying breath, casted a spell upon those who defeated her. My mother have the ability to turn people to stone with a Mero-Mero something, and my aunts were able to transform to snakes."

Alvida laughed. "Idiot! Hahaha! They probably just ate Devil Fruits, a Paramecia and Zoan. Long ago, I also desired the Mero Mero no Mi, (Love-Love Fruit) but I ended up with the Sube-Sube no Mi (Slip-Slip Fruit)."

"They would never lie to their citizens!" He said trying to break free of his bonds. In a split second he broke the ties from his hands and ran towards the deck, where he was facing the pirates who aimed their swords at him.

"You won't get out of here alive!" They said and they lunged for the kill, but when they were about to reach him, he suddenly sprouted bat wings and floated away from them. "What the…" He looked behind him and saw the bat wings fluttering. "W-WHAT!?"

"Get the kairouseki equipment!" They shouted, and he had no choice but to fly using those wings. As one might have guessed, he wasn't used to the wings, so he kept crashing on the way back to town.

Alvida gritted her teeth. "Find the encyclopedia that Buggy got from Vegapunk! That encyclopedia that contains the list of discovered devil fruits!"

"Yes, Captain." They scurried off back in the cabins to look for the book.

Meanwhile, Adonis body was buried in rubble, after crushing. "What… the hell is this!? TAKE IT OFF ME!" He said crying desperately trying to pull the wings out of his back. The people stepped back in fear. "What is that man!?"

"Hm, so that's the Aku Aku no Mi (Evil-Evil Fruit). A Paramecia type devil-fruit that allows the eater to have access on a devil's power… what's this? Supposedly stolen from a marine ship by the Roger Pirates... That's what the encyclopedia said, Lady Alvida!"

"What's going on here!? You do know you're serving under the legendary pirate, Captain Buggy's ship! ALVIDA, WHY ARE THEY SLACKING OFF?" Buggy, in pieces, said floating along the ship, seeing his subordinates and the cleaners all looking at the direction of the town.

"Shut up, will you? You're in the Roger Pirates before, right? How did the crew got hold of the fruit from the marines… Aku Aku no Mi."

"Oh, that fruit! Well, I think that bastard Rayleigh gave it to some woman in the crew for safe keeping… I think it starts with G…G… Gl…" Buggy said, though in his mind, he was pleading that Rayleigh wasn't anywhere near. He's just showing off for the idiotic Impel Down escapees who are a member of his crew.

"Captain Buggy is calling the Dark King Rayleigh a bastard! So cool!"

"Captain Buggy! I will follow you to the ends of the earth!"

"I will die fighting for you Captain Buggy!"

"Such courage! We love you Captain Buggy!"

"Geez, why do they idolize this man so much…?" Galdino formerly known as Mr. 3 said smacking his palm to his forehead.

"Heh, so Alvida, why do you ask?"

"Because there's someone there who used the abilities of it as stated in the book from Vegapunk. The purple barrier with black lightning, and the bat wings."

"And it's not Batto-Batto no Mi? (Bat-Bat Fruit)" Buggy said stroking his chin.

"Absolutely not. There was the barrier with black lightning remember?"

Buggy grinned. "Well! You guys heard it! We're taking that devil fruit user and kill him, then we take the fruit!"

**N/A: Sorry if you think Buggy and Alvida are OOC! Still... please review! :DD Anyway, I don't own One Piece**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life.3**

Adonis stood up from the rubble he crashed into and his bat wings spreads with the wingspan of 3 metres, with the framework colored pitch black and the skin membrane was midnight purple. He looked at him and gulped. The people are looking at him with those kinds of eyes again… disgust. Some children hugged their parents.

"Um…" He said raising his hand but the people immediately ran away from him. No it wasn't disgust. It was fear _and _disgust.

"Pirates are swarming the docks!" One yelled, and the people panicked even more, hiding to their homes, leaving Adonis standing there as his wings folded.

"No… don't come near!" He said, gripping his sides but his eyes widened. His axes are on his boat. He wasn't that skilled in the art of the sword, as the women in Amazon Lily refused to take him as a student, nor is he skilled in art of the lance, or even the arrow and bow. He studied using an ax and shuts himself inside the house.

The pirates surrounded him in an instant with their weapons ready. "We have orders directly from the legendary Captain Buggy!"  
"Let's kill him! Then take the fruit that will be reborn from nearby on the fruit stand!"

"Kill me? You impertinent fools…" He bluffed and pointed at them. "You wouldn't dare to touch me!"

A faint violet wave emitted from him reached the pirates and they looked at each other. "Wh-what? What should we do?"

"Our orders… I'm hesitating…"

Adonis stepped back and sweat dropped. "They bought that freakin' bluff?"

"You fools! It's one of the powers of the Aku-Aku no Mi! The devil's voice is sweet and able to tempt others according to that bastard Rayleigh long ago!" Buggy said floating towards him in pieces.

"You're in pieces!" Adonis pointed out to Buggy who raised an eyebrow.

"I won't let you anywhere near the city." A voice said, revealing a young man with slim build, chocolate brown hair and golden eyes holding a gun in his hands. "I'm fed up with you guys pretending that this is for the World Government!"

"Join my crew." Adonis said, another faint wave emitting from him.

"Shut up. I won't join a devil like you!" The man said pulling out a silver cross out from his shirt. "You can't deceive me devil."

"So, you defile the World Government by pointing your gun at a Shichibukai? Wrong move, young man! Especially on the Legendary Pirate, Captain Buggy!" His hands separated from arms and while holding the knives like claws aims for him. The man points his pistol, which was plated gold at Buggy and begins firing, the bullets hitting Buggy's hands which immediately returns to his arm. "W-What the!? It hurts!"

"Its bullets are covered in Kairouseki, made to defeat devil fruit users like you." The young man said.

"I heard about him, Captain Buggy! He's the 'Eagle-Eye' in this island who personally hunts devil fruit users! They say he was a good navigator in the seas, and no one knows who he is, but to think he'd be here…"

"Eagle-Eye, huh? He's nothing but an imitation to the 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk!"

"Don't lump me in with that bastard!" The man began shooting towards Buggy who splitted away making the bullets miss.

Adonis' reflexes were fast, as Sandersonia has thought him how to use the 'Observer's Haki', moving his head making the bullets hit the wall behind him. He grinned. "Heh. Join my crew then, mystery guy! I need a navigator, and you're like a navigator + sniper in one!"

"Huh, shut it. My dad already said I'm going to be the navigator for someone else already. You're not that guy though." The young man said, and continued shooting his bullets to the pirates.

Adonis sighed in defeat, 'I've seen this in mother's attacks before… might as well try!' He formed a finger pistol and imitated a shot, producing a wide arc of black and purple energy from it. "I'll name it… Dark Pistol." He said.

The pirates were all sitting in the ground looking at the arc in the soil formed by the shot. "Captain Buggy!"

"I'm fine!" Buggy said reforming in the middle of the arc with a wide grin.

"Hmph. It might be a strong attack, but no doubt, it did no damage to me. All attacks slip from my body after all!" Alvida said arranging her hat.

"Hey, Gun-guy…" Adonis looked at the man.

"What is it—wait what did you call me!?" He glared and pointed a gun at him.

"I don't know what to call you, you know! You haven't even introduced yourself…"

"Vlad. Vlad Aquila. Wait, did I just reveal my name to the enemy! You must be eradicated first! Devil!" He said.

"You got it wrong! I'm not a devil! I'm a human as well!"

"Explain the wings."

"They just sprouted."

"The voice."

"The heck if I know."

Their question and answer moment was broken by an iron mace, in which both of them managed to evade.

"You shouldn't be talking like that when you're in the mercy of the enemy!" Alvida said looking at both sides, seeing both boys were able to evade him.

"Name." Vlad said taking the rifle from his back, while looking at Adonis.

"Boa Adonis." He said standing up.

"Boa…? Where have I heard that name before? I think, I might as well accept our temporary alliance against the pirates.

"Don't ignore me!" Alvida slid towards Adonis aiming her mace at him, which he shielded with his arms, that started growing blue scales in it. Black lightning cackled along them.

Vlad pointed his gun at Alvida who shot at her, but he made a mistake of shooting a normal bullet, making the bullet slip right through her. "A devil-fruit user!?"

"I ate the Sube-Sube no Mi… looks like you guys are in for a fight!" Alvida grinned and Buggy protested. "Don't hog the spot light! Alvida!"

**Hello! Sorry if it wasn't that good. More abilities of the fruit will be explained later on. I was thinking of a rival devil fruit user that would make the Aku-Aku no Mi inferior, but if it did happen, it would be either Pika-Pika no Mi of Kizaru or Tenshi-Tenshi no Mi, which would be quite ironic, as it is an Angel-Angel Devil Fruit. So... ideas anyone? and please review thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Life.4

Buggy gritted his teeth at the current clash of bullets that continue to slip from Alvida's body as she pound the ground with her mace towards Adonis. "You idiots! How dare you sideline the great legendary pirate, Buggy! I never felt more of a side character before! I'll slice you in unrecognizable pieces!" Buggy splits into many pieces and his claw-like blades in his hand, cuts a gash on Vlad's left bicep.

"Damn you..." Vlad said shooting towards Buggy who just splits to pieces.

"Gyahahaha!"

"If only I wasn't out of kairoseki bullets," Vlad said trying to find a kairoseki bullet from inside his bags, while evading Buggy's assault.

Adonis spread his wings and used aerial combat against purple light particles towards her, but simply slips off of her body.

She took off her sandals while one of Buggy's hands took Alvida up a roof. "Sube-Sube Spur!" She said and began sliding off the roof like she was in a skateboard, gaining momentum to kick Adonis.

But the young man was agile, he was able to evade her and push her away, but because of her texture, his hand slipped and lost balance.

Vlad sighed. "Idiot!" He said putting a new bullets on his rifle and was shoots Alvida accurately, making her fall to Buggy's direction.

"What... Sea-Prism!?" She said, and she crashed to Buggy, and in a bad time, her slippery texture made Buggy and her slide down the slope.

"ALVIDA! DAMN YOU!"

"SHUT UP!"

"The Shichibukai... Buggy..." Vlad watched the two scream at each other while sliding.

"Shichibukai?" Adonis said landing beside Vlad. That man is on the same level as my mother...

To think this clown is a Shichibukai... Does this mean that man is this weak as well...? No that's not right. He's the strongest swordsman... Vlad thought, as Buggy stands up.

"You guys asked for it! Ready the New Improved Buggy Cannon! We'll wipe out this entire city in one blow!" Buggy said, and the Impel Down escapees ran around. This punks... Thinking they could defeat me... Heh. You guys are too young for to beat me!

"Wipe out...!?"

"In one blow!?"

"No way... Even the Kuja Pirates... Can't..."

"Damn it... We must evacuate everyone in the city! My father! He's!" Vlad said looking at his father's house over the docks, with the ships for sale.

"You're the old man's son?" Adonis said,

"Old man? If you're talking about the old man in the docks that sells ships then yes. He is. Or at least, my adopted father." He said. "I'll go there and save him! You evacuate everyone! Please."

"We won't make it, Vlad..."

"It's all your fault! Why did you have to go to our island!? Why did you have to show up here! DEVIL! If only you steered clear away from here... Then I won't... I won't... Have the courage to fight a Shichibukai. The people here should still be safe..."

"Stop it. Whining, won't do anything. I'm tired of being not wanted. If you want me out of the island, then yeah, I will. After I destroy that cannon." Spread... Wings! Please! Adonis said, and the wings spread and he flew towards the direction of the boat, floating above it, while golden horns began to protrude out of his head. Vlad looked up, and seeing black thin smoke emitting from the villagers who ran away, gather towards Adonis. A large scaly black tail appeared from behind Adonis' black pants.

Focus... Just like a while ago... A large-scale explosion...imagine... Wait... My body's flowing with energy? Adonis raised his hands and a purple ball that cackled with black lightning appeared. A name...

"C-Captain Buggy! A large ball is forming up in the air!"

"What did you say!? AHHHHH!"

"Captain Buggy's trying to counter it with a roar! Captain Buggy!"

"Just how optimistic can you guys get?" Galdino, Mr.3 said. "We're going to die! He's screaming in terror! Steer the ship! Hurry! It looks like it needs time to form!"

The people began running away from the city, while Adonis floats in the air, the ball of purple energy doesn't seem to grow any larger.

"Hurry!"

"Let's go!"

"Shoot!"

"FOr Captain Buggy!"

Meanwhile Vlad was running towards the other side of the docks, trying to save his father. "That guy... He's feeding off the fear of the people to fuel himself.. But why is he trying to save the people? He's a demon."

"Ready the cannon in the process of steering the ship!" Buggy said and the ship tried to leave out of the way, after a few minutes, the gigantic cannon ball was shot out, as the Buggy-Alvida Pirates was laughing in glee.

"This is what you get for defying the will of the Legendary Shichibukai! Captain Buggy!"

"Malevolent Detonation!" Adonis let go of the ball, with a small grin on his face due to the name he had thought, and it was shot, destroying the ginormous cannon ball to nothing, but it loses power when it hit the seawater.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Due to the power of fear that was unconsciously absorbed by Adonis, he descended down to Buggy's ship with his feet transformed to hooves, with silvery-grayish fur similar to that of a goat's feet. "damn, what happened?" He said looking down at his feet and at the tail. "I'm beginning to look like a demon... Eh? Aren't you the pirate guys?"

"ATTACK HIM!" Buggy commanded, though inside he was very scared. Alvida was the first to slide towards him, but Adonis punched her out of the way.

"J-Just like... Straw Hat Luffy... You're now the second man who was able to punch me..." Alvida said, struggling to stand up. "How can you not be affected by my beauty?"

Oh come on. Even in a whole island full of women, my mother has more girl fans than I do. Adonis said. "Let's just say... I saw Boa Hancock before... And you're not that beautiful compared to her...?"

**Author: Hello Everyone! So what do you think? Please review! Thank you in advance! **


	6. Chapter 6

Life.5

"My beauty cannot be compared to anyone in this world! I, Alvida, am the most beautiful. I was about to let you slide for being able to punch me, but your insult have me fuming with anger!" Alvida said shaking her mace towards him, powered by her slippery body, she was caught in a battle of speed with Adonis.

Buggy sighed. "Prepare another Buggy Cannon! Wipe out the entire city! The demon was busy fighting Alvida! No one can stop it now!"

"Yes! Captain Buggy!" They hurried and pushed another gigantic cannon ball towards the cannon, which was suddenly covered in red light with black streaks.

The metal in the cannon has started to bubble, and suddenly explode. All other cannon followed after being covered in the red light.

"W-What...?"

"Oi, Buggy, One of the Shichibukai, you forgot me. Looks like my high-radiation wave bullets have done it now, huh. I wonder what would it's effects be if fired at humans?" Vlad said blowing a smoke coming from a gold plated pistol. "My Eagle-eye is able to give me the accuracy in my aims."

"Why the hell are you revealing your secret to the the enemy!?" Adonis flew avoiding Alvida, and sending the purple energy shots towards her.

"It's no fun if they don't know about it. You're not doing anything good on that side anyway." Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"You! You dare defy the Great and Legendary Pirate Buggy to the very end!? By hitting me, you'll turn the World Government against you!"

"Shut up, you clown!"

"How dare you insult Captain Buggy! He was in the Pirate King's crew! Acknowledged by Whitebeard! Talked equal with Red Haired Shanks and last week, he and the Hawk-Eye was having a serious conversation!"

"Hawk-Eye? I thought so. You're friends with that bastard." He pointed his pistol at him. "A High-Radiation Bullet compressed inside special metal lined with Kairouseki, I want to see how a Shichibukai with a Devil Fruit able to survive this!"

Wax emerged from under Vlad and swept him down on his back.

"Vlad!" Adonis said, seeing Vlad fell and his pistol getting encased in wax.

"Don't call me so casually!" He looked at Adonis and then back at the wax. "Heh. So, you were in this crew, huh, Mr. 3?"

"I have long abandoned that name! I am Galdino!"

"Galdino or Mr. 3, I don't care." He said and pulled two pistols from his belt.

"JUST HOW MANY GUNS DO YOU HAVE IN YOU?!" Galdino said, then his eyes widened as he held his shoulder, after being shot, by a grappling hook lined with Kairoseki, then Vlad pulled him in kicking the wax off of his golden pistol and points it on Galdino's head. "One wrong move and he's going to die!"

"Bluffs! If he dies because of those radio, you'll die with him!"

"Th-That's right!"

"Captain Buggy approved of me... I'm awesome!"

"Let's just say, before it hits him, I will already leave this boat, I control my own bullets anyway."

"Wicked Flicker!" Adonis said, landing on his goat hooves and waving his finger to an inverted star with its five points traveling towards Alvida, and began to explode. "Black Lightning!" The clouds condensed above Alvida, and struck her down with the pitch black lightning.

As the lightning hits, her slipperiness doesn't do anything and she got hit. "AHHH!"

"Captain Alvida!" The other pirates ran towards Adonis with their swords ready, but his eyes glowed bright scarlet, then all of them got pushed as if gravity pulled them towards the mast. I can do that?

Buggy gritted his teeth, he can't do anything. If he moves, Galdino will die, and then his body will emit radioactive waves.

"A year of enslaving the citizens, property damage, robbing the shops and all other cruelties..."

"If you're really concerned about you beloved island, then why didn't you do anything on that period."

"It was order from the government, you say. It was the commands of a Shichibukai, you say. It was for the safety of the people if our island goes under your command, you say."

"I-It really is! See, the pirates that were coming here have minimized!"

"And how did we pay?! By serving you? Bowing to you!? I have turned a blind eye on that... But this island is crying. And I will put an end to that!" Vlad looked beside them and his eyes widened when Galdino was pulled out of his grip by a gigantic hand. "W-What?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Our trump card has arrived! Behold, from the island of giants! The Giant Cannibal, Dieater!" Buggy laughed.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, but pointed his a different pistol towards Dieater's head then shot, a bullet landing on his forehead, but it didn't even faze him.

"None of your bullets will work now! What are you going to do!?"

"That's a special bullet containing Uranium -235." He pointed another pistol and shot accurately at the other bullet, making the shell collapse and a large explosion happened, making the giant fall down to the sea.

"Bombarding it with neutrons compressed inside a bullet, will cause a fission that will create a radioactive explosion."

"DIEATER!" The pirates screamed.

"Lame name by the way." Vlad said, and points the Golden pistol again. "You can't beat a genius without a strategy."

Adonis smiled and looked at them, "Move, Vlad."

"You don't tell me what to do." Vlad said.

Adonis looked at him. "Oh come on. Just for a moment."

Vlad glared at him then sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Adonis looked at them and his hair rose, his entire skin turned to black, his eyes and mouth glowed red. "Looks like you guys are really scared... I'm getting so many fear particles towards me."

The pirates' mouths hanged and screamed. "M-Monster..."

Buggy's lower jaw literally fell to the ground away from his upper jaw.

"It's your fault I looked like this! You guys are so scared of what might happen if radioactive guy here fired a bullet towards you. Now, I want you all to leave this island at once, or you will beg for forgiveness towards me and bow before my strength? Which is it that you want?!"

"Let's just leave, Buggy!" Alvida said, panting.

"I-If you say so Alvida." Buggy gulped.

"A Devil fruit powered by fear itself..." Galdino said.

"Captain Buggy... You want to save our lives again!? Thank you!"

Adonis floated from the ship and his wings sprouted. "Go on. Don't come back on this island." Great! Now... How the heck am I supposed to return back to my own self?

Vlad jumped out of the ship as they set sail away, and looked up at Adonis, whose face seemed worried. "Don't tell me, he's worrying how to return to normal? Might as well help him." He fired a grappling hook at him and threw him to the sea. He retracted the grappling hook and Adonis' body was back to being a human. "Aren't you an idiot?"

"I feel... Weak..." Adonis said weakly. Vlad's eyebrow twitched and threw him back in the land.

"To think... You're not actually a real devil. And you have saved the townspeople and the town itself..."

Adonis smiled. "Join my crew now. I need a sniper-navigator genius guy like you on my crew."

"Going to the New World to find treasure, or freedom?"

"To find my father."

"Like hell I'm going to side with such useless ambition."

"We can take out as many guys as we can. Including the guy you hate."

"Count me in." Vlad said. "But my dad has promised to someone that I'll be..."

"He meant, me. I don't know about this promise thing, but he told me to take you out to the ocean."

"Dad..." Vlad said looking at the old man who took care of him when his mother has died, and his father didn't recognize him, when Mihawk's assault on looking for a certain man has killed his mother in the process. "I can't just leave him."

"It's okay! I'll be alright." The old man said. "Vlad, you're old enough to go ahead on your own. You should be able to carry on. And beside, I'm just an old man. I can manage."

"Old man... You..." He smiled and wiped his tears. "Fine. If you say so. Count me in your crew. Adonis."

"Nice to have you Vlad."

"For saving the town and granting my son's wish, I will give you a ship for free. How does that sound?"

"AWESOME!" Adonis said.

Adonis sat on the deck of his new ship, in which he named Hell Palace, putting his powers in consideration and the black paint of the ship itself, as well as the mermaid as its figure head. "That guy's late."

Vlad walked to him while carrying a large amount of package. "All my uranium and plutonium samples are here, as well as the materials for gunpowder. And my Log Pose as well. So... Drop that look."

Adonis smiled. "Well, then, let's name our crew then."

"Ah, when we find another member. I'm bad at naming."

"I can-"

"No. You'll probably name it with your horror-devil theme." Vlad said. "Do you have a dream besides finding your father?"

"Um... How about, I want to conquer the New World." Adonis said. "You?"

"I want to find the legendary weapon called 'Uranus' which was said to be the greatest war weapon ever."

"Problem! Problem! Pirate Ship approaching!" The people said in terror. Adonis looked down and at Vlad who took out his telescope.

"That flag... Kuja Pirates."

"KUJA!?" Adonis said. "CRAP! Let's set sail! Or at least let's hide somewhere!?"

"Two of the Shichibukai is too much for you, huh... If my sources are right, the captain is The Pirate Empress, who's beauty will turn you to stone... Boa Hancock- How are you related to her?"

"Uh..." Adonis said rubbing the back of his head.

"ANSWER ME!" Vlad said lifting his pack. "I'm leaving if you don't tell me."

"She's my mother." Adonis said. "I ran away from home, because I was tired of being separated as if I have a disease. I'm tired of people judging me because I'm a guy. I'm tired of my life as a prince."

A vein popped in Vlad's head. "I asked for your connection to her, not for your reasons on leaving. Anyway, if that's it, then you should hide inside the ship, below deck if preferred. Allow me to speak to her. I have some questions to ask to her anyway."

"She's focused on my father."

"NOT THAT KIND! She's a member of the Shichibukai... She might know the location of the Uranus or Dracule Mihawk." Vlad said, with his golden eyes that has the same appearance as the legendary swordsman, glinting with interest.

**Note: SORRY! I FIXED IT! I don't know what happened and why it turned all to the codes like thingie. I'm sorry! and sorry if this chapter's bad because of the chemistry shit, but I just don't know what kind of uniqueness i'll give him. sorry again.**


	7. Chapter 6 Side Story

**Life.5.1: Night of the King and his Empress**

Hancock looked at her son's portrait at her room inside the Kuja ship. He was smiling widely with her in the picture. "Luffy...our son grew up... Looking for you... You said you'll come back for me... So why aren't you here right now..."

_It was a long time ago, when the Kuja Pirates entered the New World in orders of the World Government to help control the alarming rise of wars in the New World._

"_To think big sister actually accepted orders from the Government..." Sandersonia said as they emerged from the sea and the coating came off, and they were greeted by three enormous pirate ships._

"_Mari, Sonia. Take the right and left." Hancock said, spinning towards the middle ship and smiling, as her sister transforms to giant snakes and jumps towards the other ships, destroying everything with spear and poison._

_Boa Hancock looked at the men pointing guns at her. _

"_S-Surrender! We got you cornered!"_

"_Captain! Our allies are being subdued one by one!" One pointed to the other ships._

"_You impertinent fools! You dare put your ships in my way? If you were women or _that_ man, I would have forgiven you, but you pointed your guns at me... That's another issue." Hancock flipped her hair._

"_Do you think you'll get away with doing this!? We'll never forgive you for what you did to my allies and to my brother's ship who you Kuja attacked!"_

"_You worthless men, you just don't get it... Whether I pinch the Dark King Rayleigh's nose, destroy numerous Marine Ships or Pirate Ships, or even annihilate several innocent people... This world will never cease to forgive me! Why, why you ask? The answer was obvious from the start! It's because... I am BEAUTIFUL!"_

"_S-So beautiful!"_

"_You sinful hearts that fell to my beauty and clutches... I shall punish you." Hancock made a heart on her hand and leaned backwards. "Mero-Mero Mellow!" Heart shaped beams emits from the heart shape on her hand and as fast as the blink of an eye, everyone in the ship has turned solid stone while having silly looks on their faces. "Kuja Pirates, rob them of their cargo. We shall continue to sail in this harsh seas."_

"_We will?"_

"_Is there a problem?" Hancock smiled._

"_N-No! Hebihime-sama!~~" The girls said and went to steal the cargo in the ship._

"_Luffy... Wait for me! I'm going to find you! Ah~~ To hear you have avenged your brother's death by defeating Blackbeard... Ah~~ I~ Only that magma fool is left!"_

"_Don't talk to the Fleet Admiral that way! We are the Marines stationed in this side. One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock!"_

"_I shall talk trash about that Magma Fool as much as I want! To think he put my beloved husband to torture this past years... Ah! His head in a spear is not enough to quell my anger on what he did to my beloved husband!" Boa Hancock leaned backwards to look down on the marines. _

"_It's the Fleet Admiral, Hancock! As an ally of the Marines you will respect him! He's a hero of the War of the Best! And husband?"_

"_Yeah~ Monkey D. Luffy~~" She squealed like a teenage girl._

"_Big Sister, you're not married to him yet..." Sandersonia contradicted._

"_Silence!" Hancock said. "He proposed to me by saying my name 11 times!"_

"_Hancock, Hancock, Hancock, Hancock, Hancock, Hancock, Hancock, Hancock, Hancock, Hancock, Hancock!" The Marine Captain who was scolding them suddenly said her name numerous times with hearts on his eyes._

"_Monkey D. Luffy? That insolent Pirate who punched a Tenryuubito?"_

"_No way. He is so strong but he's not using his head at all!" The marines began to laugh_

_Hancock's eyes darkened in response. Her face was emotionless and she walked towards the Marine Ship, then began spinning on mid-air. "Perfume Femur!" As her legs hit the Captain's head it turned to stone, it accidentally came off of his body. "Who gave you permission to utter my name, you insect!"_

"_CAPTAIN! N-NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY HANCOC-" That was the Marine's last words until they were mercilessly subjected to the Pirate Empress' wrath and were all turned to broken statue. _

_The Kuja Ship sailed further to the New World, with other ships making way for them, perhaps knowing what the flag has meant._

"_Territories of the pirate, Eustass Kid." Marigold said while looking at the island from the deck, where a pirate crew was crucified to a metal cross and has swords impaled in their chests. _

"_Since becoming a Yonko, that man was able to conquer most of the New World as his territory, compared to the other three of the Four Emperors." Marguerite said._

"_The saga of "How did you know about it?" begins." Sweet Pea asked._

"_I read the newspaper. Turned out that Luffy isn't conquering that many territories, even though he has the title of the "Pirate King" already."_

"_DOKI~! An Empress for a King, don't you think~?!" Hancock was on her dream world again._

"_Pirate Ship sighted!" One Kuja said and Hancock went back to normal attitude. "What are you waiting for then! Head there and steal their cargo!"_

"_HAMMOCK!" A familiar voice called._

_Hancock blushed madly. "T-T-That voice... C-Could it be!?"_

"_Oi, Luffy, don't call out that casually on the Pirate Empress!" Sanji said looking at the ship._

"_Shishishishi~ It's okay! We're here, Hammock!"_

"_Luffy, it's Hancock." Robin corrected._

"_Ah, right. Hancock!" Luffy called._

"_20__th__ time!? Ah! H-He's asking for my virginity!" Hancock said then coughed. "I'll gladly give him..."_

"_BIG SISTER! CALM DOWN!"_

_The Thousand Sunny met with the Kuja Ship met and anchored next to each other._

_Hancock descended down and ran towards Luffy with a smile. "Luffy! Yes, I'll give it to you!"_

"_Eh? What will.. OOH! GORGON MEAT! AWEEESOMEEEE!" _

"_Goddess... Goddess!" Sanji turned to stone._

"_SANJI!" Chopper said._

"_Eh, Hammock, return Sanji to normal..." Luffy said looking up at Hancock who was hugging him tightly and burying his face on her bosom._

"_But I didn't do anything." Hancock said, then pulled away from Luffy. "I'm sorry... I was so excited at seeing you again..."_

_Zoro poked the stoned Sanji's head. "No use, he's totally turned to stone."_

"_Just like when he saw Mermaid Princess." Chopper sighed, and Sanji finally turned back to normal after a few minutes._

"_W-What... Where..."_

"_Shitty cook, you turned to stone while looking at that Snake-woman or something." Zoro said._

"_Don't talk to the Pirate Empress that way, you Moss-head! I'm sure she came here to see me!" Sanji said._

"_She doesn't even know you exist. Yohohohohohoho" Brook said sitting and holding his heart. "My heart is beating so fast, even though I have no heart. YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"_

"_That sounds so cruel, but it's SUPEEER! To have one of the Shichibukai as allies, since they're all our enemies."_

"'_cept for that bastard Mihawk, I think." Zoro said._

"_Hm, I wonder what Luffy and the Pirate Empress was talking about... Could it be..." Nami's eyes widened. "N-No... Luffy..."_

"_N-Nami-swan? Did you... Fall for that idiot!?" Sanji said._

"_NO WAY! Don't tell me, Luffy's going to give her a part of the treasure! NO HE MUSN'T!" Nami said._

"_Fufufufu. I thought so." Robin said. "But it looks like, Pirate Empress-san is talking with Luffy about taking her virginity."_

"_WHAAT!?"_

"_Fufufufufu! Luffy thought virginity is a kind of meat." Robin said._

"_How did you all know that anyway, Robin?" Chopper said._

"_I bloomed an ear there, because I'm curious of what their talking about."_

"_THAT SLY CAPTAIN! THE PIRATE EMPRESS WANTS HIM IN BED!? WHY! DAMN YOU KUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_Blaming it all on the man who saved us, huh?" Franky said._

"_SAVED!? HE SENT ME TO HELL!" Sanji said. "Those sly bastard slipped me into a dress-"_

"_Oh... I remembered something! I heard they replaced your bounty picture already, Sanji!"_

"_REALLY USOPP!?"_

"_You're an okama on the new poster." Usopp snickered. _

_Sanji fainted on the spot. "I'll be the laughingstock of the entire women population."_

"_I'm just joking!" Usopp laughed._

_Meanwhile..._

"_Hammock..."_

"_It's Hancock." Hancock corrected. She blushed. Luffy has grown. He was a bit taller, his thin arms, gained some muscle, and his face became more serious. She panted._

"_I don't know about this virginity thing, but... I missed you." Luffy said. Hancock gasped and panted. "And everyone in the Island."_

"_Figured." Hancock frowned sadly._

"_But you especially. I don't know why, though. I was eager to see you again, actually."_

_Hancock's heart throbbed faster._

"_To thank you for all the things you've done for me."_

_Hancock blushed even more. "L-Luffy... I want to tell you something."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you. From that day you said that you punched a Tenryuubito... My heart melted...I felt as if, being beside you gives me courage to forget everything that happened in my bitter childhood. To think I would fall in love with someone..." Hancock closed her eyes and looked at the sea. _

"_Hancock... You... What are you saying? There are lots of men out there." Luffy said with a straight face._

"_But you're one of a kind, Luffy! You're an idiot, but that's what makes me love you so much!"_

"_So you like idiots?" Luffy tilted his head._

"_Luffy... Can... I kiss you...?" Hancock asked. Luffy nodded, thinking it was just a friendly forehead kiss or a cheek kiss, but his eyes widened, when their lips touched. Hancock's soft lips touched with Luffy's rough ones, and Luffy liked it. He doesn't know what took over his body, but his heart beats a little faster than before, heat arising from his body, as if a minor transition towards Second Gear. Without even noticing it, the Pirate King closed his eyes, and returned the kiss, making Hancock smile as they continued their make out session, with the audience of the shocked Straw Hat Crew, and a fainted Sanji._

_Hancock pulled and looked away. "L-Luffy you..."_

"_What kind of flavor is that... It's sweeter than the candies I stole from Bonney's factory... It's so delicious..." Luffy licked his lips. Hancock blushed and fell towards Luffy, who caught her in his arms. "Hancock fell asleep... It's getting late, Oi! Marguerite! Anyone in the Kuja? Hm... where are they? No choice... hm, what would Zoro do?" Luffy looked at the sky, and thought that Zoro would probably let her fall in the floor and get lost somewhere in the ship trying to find a blanket._

_"No. What would Brook do?"_

Luffy imagined Brook looking at Hancock's panties and getting turned to stone afterwards because of that beam attack.

"What would Sanji do?" Luffy lifted her from the floor and began thinking.

_"Looks like I gotta bring her to a room." _

_Luffy brought Hancock to his bed inside, since the Kuja Pirates was ordered to dock on the nearest island which was Straw Hat territory so they could eat in the restaurants. Luffy was about to leave the room, when Hancock's hand held Luffy's wrist._

"_Luffy... Don't leave... Me... Here."_

"_Hm? Okay." Luffy sat on the bed. "The thing we did earlier... I saw two people doing that before already. Does that mean we're like them?" Luffy said, still with his usual expression._

"_Yeah. A couple actually. Every king needs a queen right? But..." Hancock blushed. "Is it okay if it's an Empress?"_

"_Yeah." Luffy grinned. "So... What's a couple?"_

**Note: Hi! Sorry if it wasn't that good, or the Straw Hats are OOC, or if Hancock just became more sadistic or even OOC! But Please Review~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Life 6**

"Anee-sama, we're docking on the island."

That woke Hancock up from the memories of the past. "Yes. If our intel was correct, he was on the island. Find him at all cost."

"Yes, Anee-sama!"

"You gotta be kidding me, Vlad! She doesn't know anything about Ura-thing nor did she know something regarding the Hawk-Eye! She hates men at all costs and would not give them second thought before persecuting them!" Adonis said standing up and trying to stop Vlad from going towards Hancock. "You're going to turn to stone in an instant!"

"Don't be such a coward. If you're planning to be a pirate, you are going to face her anytime soon! She's a Shichibukai, for crying out loud! A Government Dog! She's no different than those marines who offer false peace to everyone!"

"I'm planning to face her if the time comes. But we can't do anything at our current power level. We won't stand a chance against my aunts or my mother!"

"Yes we will. I have invented a kind of experiment that I refuse to give out to the Marines, so they technically don't know on how to use the natural radiations that are in this world. With that I can beat them!"

"It seems I can't stop you. Just a piece of advice, you'll be facing three women that defeated the Gorgon, they can turn people to stone by the eyes on their backs." He said going behind the mast.

"You really are a coward aren't you?"

"I can't face her at this state. I... Only brought suffering and bad luck to her. Ever since I was born, the Amazon Lily began to be in a state of turmoil, several coup d'état has happened led by the military forces of the Amazon Lily! I caused all those, I caused the people to lose faith in her! To want to over throw her, so call me a coward if you want! I don't care..."

Vlad sighed. "Fine. I might not know that much of your history, but I give up. We're going to start sailing."

The preparations were ready, and the ship sailed towards the open sea.

Vlad walked towards Adonis who was looking at the sky. "I'm an idiot, following someone like you."

"Sorry for that then." Adonis said looking at Vlad's golden eyes. "So... Why didn't you face her like you wanted?"

"If the son has no courage to face her, what right do I have to do it?"

"I'm sure they'll be on tail on us soon enough." Adonis said. "I haven't even discovered the limits to my powers."

"I'm going to my room. I'm going to start powering up this bullets."

"I don't get those kind of things though. Why do you have knowledge of those?"

"I just discovered them one day on a factory in the island that was destroyed a year ago. Seemed like some guys were researching on radioactive waste, a project led by Dr. Vegapunk. I stole the blue prints from the factory and crafted them. Happy?"

"It made my head hurt."

"Figured. That's what everyone said to me after hearing it."

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone about it. It should be a surprise."

"What kind of achievement would you keep in secret? Even the researches of Vegapunk was used explicitly by the marines."

"Well, good luck with that." Adonis shurgged and leaned on the rails. "Mother..."

"What did you say!? He was here?" Hancock said looking at the old man with a shocked expression, ignoring the enormous amount of people ogling on her.

"Yes, several hours ago, he was here, fighting the Legendary Pirate Buggy together with my foster son."

"He was fighting that man? Is he..."

"He won. He used some crazy kind of powers to win against the overwhelming amount of pirates."

"As expected of my son... Ah, I wished I was there when he did!"

"Anee-sama!"

"Oh, right. We're here to bring him back to the island."

"He left on a ship. He seemed determined to be on an adventure. Such a hot headed boy."

Hancock walked back to her ship, miraculously not causing any damage towards the city. "We're setting sail." She told the directions to her Yudas and the description of the ship. "I'm taking you back to Amazon Lily... I won't let you see the horrors of the outside world."

It was night time when Adonis woke up and rubbed his eyes. He saw Vlad fixing something on the railing of the ship, almost like a cannon.

"What're you doing?"

"Installing cannons. They were below deck, so I figured I should put some so we can fight in long distances in the sea to protect our ship." Vlad said. "It's necessary for pirates to know this."

"Oh, yeah right. I know that." Adonis said. "Hm, we should think of a jolly roger soon right? And a name for our crew!"

"Shouldn't you plan on what kind of crew you're trying to get? Like, a swordsman, a cook..."

"Now that you said it, I think we need a cook. We can't continue sailing with empty stomachs, right?"

"You bet we can't. You should have planned this beforehand anyway. And if my calculations were correct, we should be arriving on an island boasting its gourmet by tomorrow morning."

"Anee-sama, you should rest. It's nearly midnight." Sandesonia said to Hancock who was looking at the sea.

"I will, please leave me for a while, Sonia. I need time to think." Hancock said holding her forehead, and Sonia left. "Am I that strict with him? Why would you want to leave the comforts of being in Shichibukai Territory?" She sighed. "Is this how God wants me to repent my sins on playing with men's hearts? By taking my son away from me? Hm. Who am I kidding? I have long diminished my belief in God, ever since that day."

The next day, Adonis and Vlad looked around at the busy town with the foods for sale. Everywhere you look, they're selling meat and vegetables, fish, eggs and milk.

"WHOAA! WHERE WILL WE START IN GETTING THE FOOD!?"

"Have some self-respect, will you, don't say that out loud!" Vlad siad looking at the people looking at them.

"Can't be helped, there was no food in the ship-"

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS IT THAT WE DIDN'T GET ANY FOOD FROM THE TOWN? YOU WANTED TO SET SAIL AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!"

"Vlad, everyone's looking."

Vlad coughed. "Anyway, I think we should look for a cook first more than anything else." Vlad's jaw dropped when he saw Adonis buying some meat in the stands. "He doesn't even listen..." He looked beside him to some people talking and went to them.

Adonis walked at the streets chewing on the meat he bought...rather charmed using his Devil Fruit Abilities. He looked around. "Hm... I wonder where we can find some cook for my ship," He threw the bone of the meat, "Gorgon Meat still tastes better."

"Hurry up! You revolutionaries! Baits for Dragon!"

"Huh? Marines?" Adonis said hiding behind a wall and peeking to the situation. There Marines were scouring everywhere. His eyes widen when the white uniformed men had chained men who wore weird clothes, and had confiscated guns. "W-wait wait! Did he just say Dragon!? As in _the _Dragon?" Adonis' jaw dropped. He remembered that his mother had summons from the government concerning Monkey D. Dragon, and the Kuja pirates told him that Dragon is the most wanted criminal in the world, but his mother always talked to him in high regards, calling him father in some occasions. "I have to get Vlad, fast." He said and ran back to the town.

**SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE! I was busy with college, but I'll try to update weekly or every two weeks. :D thank you for those who liked this story. You're guys are my fuel in typing 3 Well then see you next time. Over and out**


End file.
